Oxide tunneling current in metal oxide silicon (MOS) field effect transistors (FET) is a non-negligible component of power consumption as gate oxides get thinner, and may in the future become the dominant leakage mechanism in sub-100 nm complementary MOS (CMOS) circuits. The gate current is dependent on various conditions for a single transistor and three main static regions of operation may be identified for a MOSFET. The amount of gate-leakage current differs by several orders of magnitude from one region to another. Whether a transistor leaks significantly or not is also affected by its position in relation to other transistors within a CMOS circuit structure as this affects the voltage stress to which a particular device is subjected.
The three regions of operation are a function of applied bias if one only considers the parameters that affect the magnitude of gate current in a MOSFET as it operates in relation to other MOSFETs. Assuming that the supply voltage (Vdd) and the threshold voltage (Vt) are fixed, then a MOSFET in a static CMOS logic gate operates in one to the three regions, each with a significantly different amount of gate leakage.
The first region is called “strong inversion” and is the region where a MOSFET operates with the absolute value of the gate to source voltage (|VGS|) equal to Vdd. The gate-leakage current density for an N-channel FET (NFET) in strong inversion may be as high as 103 amperes square centimeter (A/cm2) for an oxide thickness of 1.5 nanometers (nm) at Vdd equal to 3 volts (V). For such a thin oxide, a more realistic value for Vdd is 1.2 V, in which case the gate-leakage current would more likely be 20 A/cm2.
The second region is called the “threshold” region where |VGS|=Vt. A MOSFET operating in the threshold region will leak significantly less than one operating in the strong inversion region, typically 3 to 6 orders of magnitude less depending on Vdd and the oxide thickness.
The third region is called the “Off” region where |VGS|=0.0 V. For an NFET operating in the Off region, there is no leakage if the drain voltage (Vd)=0.0 V. However, if Vd is equal to Vdd, then a small leakage current in the reverse direction (drain to gate) may be present due to gate-drain overlap area. Of course this current depends on transistor geometry and is typically 10 orders of magnitude less than the gate-leakage current in the strong inversion region.
The above three regions represent three distinct conditions or states for the channel of a MOSFET. Whether an “ON” transistor operates at strong inversion or at threshold is determined by its position inside a logic circuit structure as well as by the state of other transistors in the circuit structure.
Both NFETs and P-channel FETs (PFETs) in a logic circuit structure operate in one of the three regions described above. However, the main tunneling current in a PFET device in strong inversion is due to hole tunneling from the valence band and the main tunneling current in an NFET device in strong inversion is due to electron tunneling from the conduction band. Because of this, PFET gate currents are about 10 times smaller than equivalent sized NFET devices. This fact is important in assessing gate-leakage in a static CMOS circuit.
Since gate leakage currents are measured as current density, it follows that the gate-leakage current in a MOSFET is directly proportional to the gate area (width times length). Transistor sizing, therefore, has a direct impact on the amount of gate-leakage in a CMOS logic circuit.
As CMOS circuits become smaller, leakage current that results when voltage is applied to the gate of the field effect transistors becomes a significant portion of the power dissipation. Leakage power may become the limiting factor in how small devices may be manufactured. As devices are made smaller, the power supply voltage is correspondingly reduced. However, this may not achieve an adequate reduction in leakage power dissipation. Alternate techniques are being employed to reduce leakage power. One popular technique is to use power-gating to isolate the power supply voltage in groups of circuits at controlled times. These circuits are sometimes referred to as being part of a power-gated domain. Other circuits may be evaluating a logic function and may not be in a power-gated domain. Interfacing between circuits in a power-gated domain and circuits in a non-power-gated domain may prove difficult. The state of an output from a power-gated domain may be uncertain during the time period of power-gating. While the benefits of power-gating are known, there is no consensus on strategies to preserve logic states of outputs in the power-gated domains. Since power-gated domains may be variable, the method of preserving output logic states from circuits in a power-gated domain are controlled by the power-gating control signals themselves.
The current drive capability of a CMOS buffer depends on the channel size of devices used to drive outputs or to drive many other logic gate inputs. Therefore, one would expect the large devices to exhibit large gate-leakage current when the technology has gate oxides that are very thin. Likewise, logic regions with a high number of logic gates may exhibit a large gate-leakage current due to the large number of devices that are in strong inversion at any one static time (between clock transitions). Logic regions with a high number of logic gates may employ power supply gating whereby the power to the logic devices are decoupled by the action MOSFETs, PFETs for the positive power supply voltage and NFETs for the negative power supply voltage.
Power-gating primarily affects the static power of a circuit. The dynamic power of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuitry (using NFETs and PFETs) occurs during switching when the circuit capacitances are being charged and discharged during state change. This dynamic power is proportional to the total capacitance switched, the square of the voltage levels to which the capacitance is charged, and the switching frequency. Many of the circuits in computer systems are clocked and thus no switching or state changes occur except when triggered by a state change of a master clock signal. The fact that a clock is distributed to a large number of clocked circuits insures dynamic power is dissipated even if the circuit is not being used for computation during a particular time interval. If a block of circuit is not being used, then the combination of power-gating and clock gating may significantly reduce the power dissipated in the block.
If a circuit block is again required for computation, then the corresponding power circuits and the clock circuits are reactivated ahead of the time since restoration (wake-up) of these circuits takes time. In the case of power supply gating, a wake-up process may take a time corresponding to several clock cycles due to the slower nature of charging a large amount of capacitance elements. When the clock is gated, on the other hand, re-activation is typically faster. For a high performance processor the clock re-activation process, including transmission of clock gate signals from a control circuit block to local clock buffers and latches and dynamic circuits receiving the clocks, typically takes a time less than one clock cycle.
Dynamic control of power and clock gating requires a wake-up signal to activate a “sleeping” circuit block far enough ahead so that the power and clock circuitry can be re-activated and stabilized before it is needed for computation. Likewise, after a computation result has been generated, it would be advantageous not to return to the sleep mode if the circuit block is going to be needed again within a predetermined time interval. This action is used to balance performance and power consumption.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and circuitry for dynamically determining when to turn OFF power and clock-gating circuits controlling a circuit block to conserve power. There is also a need for a method and circuitry for dynamically determining how long to stay in the power and clock gated mode before re-activating the circuit block while minimizing the affects on system performance.